The field of communications has become increasingly important in today's society. One area associated with communications relates to the data exchange between two points or nodes, such as a mobile station and an internet protocol (IP) network, for example. Generally packets of information or data are routed in a communications environment during a session of communication, with selected packets being sent to specific destinations for suitable processing. The ability to differentiate these packets based on processing needs and further to accommodate varying types of packets within network communications is critical in providing high-speed and high-quality information exchange to end users participating in the communications session. Communication systems that lack an ability to execute effective routing techniques generally suffer from a number of deficiencies such as bottlenecks occurring at various parts of the network, slowed speed for an associated communications session, and an overall reduced bandwidth for the communication system.